the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 33):
The thirty-third season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 20, 2027 on NBC. Taylor Swift returned as well as Adam, Alicia, and Blake. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Taylor Swift, Alicia Keys, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Calvin Harris for Team Adam, Charlie Puth for Team Taylor, Cardi B for Team Alicia, and Dolly Parton for Team Blake. Pharrell Williams was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 19-21, 2027, began airing when the season premiered on September 20, 2027. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 20)' 'Episode 2 (September 21)' 'Episode 3 (September 27)' 'Episode 4 (September 28)' 'Episode 5 (October 3)' The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 10, 11, 17, & 18. Season thirty-three's battle round advisors are Calvin Harris for Team Adam, Charlie Puth for Team Taylor, Cardi B for Team Alicia, and Dolly Parton for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 33. For the knockouts, Pharrell Williams was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on October 24 & 25, 2027. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (October 31, November 1, & 2) The Live Playoffs will air on October 31, November 1, & 2, 2027 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 7 & 8) The Top 12 performed on Monday, November 7, 2027, with results following on Tuesday, November 8, 2027. No artist cracked the iTunes Top 10 this week. Week 3: Top 11 (November 14 & 15) The Top 11 performed on Monday, November 14, 2027, with results following on Tuesday, November 15, 2027. iTunes bonuses were given to Kacey Rhodes, Isa Laskowski, and Kayla Mackey for their studio recordings of "Blue", "Jesus Wept", and "She Used to Be Mine" reaching the #6, #9, and #10 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Top 10 (November 21 & 22) The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 21, 2027, with results following on Tuesday, November 22, 2027. iTunes bonuses were given to Lili Womack and Kelsey Holker for their studio recordings of "Tell It to My Heart" and "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" for reaching the #7 and the #9 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Alicia Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received